Falling With Shadows
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: She knows he thwarts her every plan. And now she knows how she can be rid of him... Read and review, set in the gap between series 4 and 5. Contains major Merlin!Angst. The summary is lame, but the story is decent. Enjoy! xx
1. Bad Day

**Yo how's it going people? I'm not abandoning my other stories, don't worry! :D so here's a new one.**

**Set in the gap between series 4 and 5. Yeah. So. LET US BEGIN. **

**In a Land of myth and a Time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name...**

**Merlin...**

* * *

The dirty window let through some beads of early sunrise, and the light shone mainly on a boy who was laying disgruntled on his bed in twisted sheets. He groaned, but had been awake for some time. He had been awoken by a nightmare: a wave, and he was standing on the white, foamy break. The water was black. The sky was blood red, and Camelot lay beneath it. Merlin could not look away, and could only watch as the water destroyed the whole land. Then a smirking, beautiful, dark haired face. Morgana grinned. "So, I know your secret," she whispered. "Arthur is mine now." Then, a blonde haired king sitting in the darkness..."Why the lies Merlin? Why?" Then he turned around...he had no colour in his eyes...they were utterly black...and then, as Merlin begged for forgiveness, flames, burning...

He had awoken, sweating, crying out in fear, and smashed several medicines with magic. Gaius had scorned him, and Merlin now sat up after no decent rest.

Merlin was not in a good mood. Something about today was like an irksome fly. And he needed to swat it. He just thought about the unfairness of life.

Another year had ensured he got no thanks, no apologies, just more loss and unpaid labour.

It was all Arthur's fault. Somehow, every bad event linked back to that _prat. _Merlin was not happy.

So he stormed into the king's chambers, ripped open the curtains, dumped the breakfast with deliberate force on the table, and stormed out of the room.

Dead on time, with Gwen and Arthur gaping at him.

As he marched through the castle, he bumped into a girl with intelligent green eyes, light brown hair and a rosy face. She scowled at him. She was just a child, but the glare she gave him was quite unnerving. Another girl, of same age, but quite a bit taller, with hazel eyes and longer hair, and a very pale complexion, looked sympathetically at Merlin, before dragging her friend off.

Merlin just set about doing his chores. Chores for many people that is. Deliver this, clean that, make this, polish that, clean so-and-so's wound, assist what's-his-name to somewhere. He didn't register the looks of concern he was receiving, or the day quickly passing.

As the moon clicked into its place high in the sky, Merlin stormed into Gaius' chambers, utterly startled the poor man, slammed the door of his bedroom after abruptly speed walking in, sat on his bed and kicked the wall.

* * *

Morgana smiled. Her black dress bellowed out behind her as she waited. She knew what was happening, without seeing.

Merlin had been always there. Annoying. He had been a friend, once. But then he poisoned her, stopped her, beat her. Ha. And he was close to Arthur. Two people would break then. She grinned.

Phase one was complete.

* * *

**So...?! What do you think? Should I continue? Reviexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Overworked

**Sorry 4 not upd8ing, u guys, I've been on holiday! And school! Etc!**

**here it is;**

* * *

"Merlin, eat your breakfast."

"Why?"

"You need energy! I have some chores for you today-"

"No surprise there. I better be going for Arthur."

"Merlin!"

But the boy had already gone.

He walked defeatedly through the castle. Everything was always, do this Merlin, do that Merlin, oh mighty Emrys, help me, bla bla bla. Couldn't he have a break?

He ran a hand through his hair.

Arthur, meanwhile, was asleep. He was concerned for Merlin. All week, he had been a good servant. As in, he was doing his chores, not talking, being on time and being polite. There hadn't been any banters. No witty remarks. In fact, he was getting very distant.

Well, today, Arthur would go hunting. Merlin and Leon and Gwaine and Percival and Elyan would join him.

The knights had noticed something was up as well. Three days ago, when Merlin looked particularly exhausted, Gwaine had called their dark headed friend over. He came obediently, and Gwaine had laughed and asked what was wrong. Merlin had just looked at the floor and mumbled an apology.

At this, Arthur had said, "Merlin, you idiot. Cheer up!"

Merlin had just uttered that he would do better, and had then mentioned Gaius and herbs and had ran off.

Arthur opened his eyes. He would make Merlin better if he had to.

Consequently, said servant walked in, and immediately gently placed his breakfast on the table, before opening the curtains, muttering a "Good morning, Sire," and immediately started to prod the fire.

"Merlin! Ah, I wanted to talk to you, actually!" Arthur said brightly. Merlin looked up, and Arthur realised with a jolt how ill he looked. He was pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. He was dreadfully skinny, and his face was gaunt. "We're going hunting today. I want you to not do your chores. We'll go when I feel like it, ok?" he said, in softer tones. Merlin stifled a yawn.

"Yes, Sire," he said, and dragged himself out of the room. Arthur watched him. Merlin needed help. He wasn't himself.

The boy wrenched open the door of his mentor's chambers. Gaius was looking anxiously at him. "Merlin, are you feeling alright?"

Merlin nodded unconvincingly. Gaius glared at him.

"You should tell me what's wrong Merlin. You aren't yourself."

At this, Merlin broke. "No, I'm not, am I? Because myself isn't good enough. I work for you, then Arthur, then destiny, then when I get a break for two seconds, I'm told to stop being so lazy, so I thought maybe you'd want someone who did everything as they're supposed to! I don't have time to eat or sleep, but that's what you want, isn't it?" he vented, and he stormed off into his room.

Gaius sat down slowly, shocked. Merlin had never seemed this agitated. He looked around. Was that the reason for his different behaviour? Was he truly not sleeping? Gaius had thought he was snacking in the day. The poor boy.

Not too long afterwards, Arthur appeared at the doorway.

"Is Merlin ready? We're going hunting..."

Gaius sighed. "He should be, Sire. Merlin!"

The dark haired boy appeared at the doorway without saying a word. He picked up a pouch, and Arthur let him pass. After he was out of sight, Arthur looked at Gaius.

"What's wrong with Merlin? He looks sick, is acting like he isn't Merlin, and refuses to admit it."

Gaius looked right back at Arthur. "I think...I think he feels overworked, Sire."

Arthur stared. "Overworked? How...what..."

Gaius sighed impatiently. "He works for me and you, Arthur." The king looked at the floor. "He isn't eating or sleeping, either. He hasn't been this past week."

"I'll talk to him, Gaius. We will get our old Merlin back," Arthur enthused. Gaius nodded his thanks, and went to back to his work.

* * *

**Poor Merlin...what's wrong with him, I wonder? What does Morgana have to do with this?**

**Find out later on! Let me know what you think! **

**Blue Turtle xxxxx**


	3. Irena' and 'Jenny'

**Hello again! Well, I'm glad so many of u have followed and reviewed! I follower, and haven't reviewed, please do, because I can't c who u r as my email is a little...well, I'll say it has exploded because boom boom is gooood. Blue Turtle like boom. Blue Turtle like reviews. Now, you read. Btw, this is soley to introduce characters who will feature in some of my other fanfictions. **

* * *

Merlin wiped away the tears. Nothing was right today. Not this entire week. He headed to the stables, when he spotted two pairs of eyes looking at him. One pair was a greeny-blue, the other a hazel. He recognised the two girls. He had bumped into them at the beginning of the week.

"Merlin?" the taller of the two asked anxiously. He looked at them.

"You look ill..."

"How do you know my name?"

"We were told by Mother Earth. She has spoken your name in the prophecies throughout the millennia. That you are destined for things which will be their darkness...and your light," the shorter said darkly. The paler rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone in the castle knows your name. Merlin, the fun, idiot, loyal, witty servant. Who has gone weird and looks ill."

The green-eyed one held out her hand, smirking. "My name is J-"

"-enny. Her name is Jenny," the other said hastily. "I'm...Irena. Pleased to meet you." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You need to be careful, Merlin. You're a great guy," Irena said softly. Jenny sniggered.

"Totally. Anyway, goodbye."

Merlin blinked, before heading back to the horses.

Irena glared at Jenny. "We weren't supposed to tell him the truth! What will Grace say? Be careful, Jammy. He needs to be healed, or Albion will be wrecked. Really, Grace will go mad."

'Jenny' smirked again. "No change there. I'm not sure she can stay angry before getting distracted with something. Remember last time there was a task we had to do, she picked up a cabbage, called it Cameron and kept it as a pet, scaring away the enemy? She'll be fine, Issy."

Irena - or Issy - frowned. Then she laughed. "You're right. Let's go."

They walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Well, that introduces Jammy, Issy and Grace. They will feature later on. But next up is...MERLIN ANGST. **

**review! BToA xxx**


	4. Forest Mess-Ups

**Hi peeps. I'm listening to the cab at the minute, angel with a shotgun. Great song. **

**Anyway, thx to you heroes who have reviewed, and to angels who a have faved and followed. Love you all! ;) *send virtual cookies* **

**anyway, here we have another chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing with this! **

* * *

Arthur made his way to the stables, where Merlin and the knights were waiting. They were all there. Gwaine was eyeing Merlin, who was gazing into nothingness. He looked lost and small. Gwaine went over to Merlin, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, mate?" he asked softly. Merlin looked up suddenly, and shrugged Gwaine away.

"Nothing," he snapped. Gwaine looked surprised for a second, before just watching the boy.

The royal cleared his throat. "Right, then. Let's go," he announced. They all mounted and trotted off towards the forest.

As the horses went through the gates, Merlin wiped away tears. Arthur knew he hated hunting, but he didn't care did he? Merlin didn't tell him why. He'd get picked on; the truth was he didn't like watching innocent animals being killed. And that made no sense at all, because Merlin had killed a good few people. Maybe they had had families. Maybe their children would be looking for their daddy, but he, Merlin, had killed him? He was a murderer. He had killed men in cold blood. And what good was it for? Protecting a man who had hurt him? Both physically and mentally? But he was the king, the good. Even though he killed innocent animals...

Arthur watched Merlin. He was obviously having an inner battle. The shadows highlighting his eyes were even more pronounced. As soon as they had passed a good few trees, Arthur slowed his horse to a walk next to Merlin.

"Merlin?"

He looked away.

"Merlin, you are being...distant. Are you ill? Gaius said you're not eating or sleeping. You need to eat and sleep Merlin, you need to talk to us."

"I don't need to do anything. I have to collect herbs for Gaius," he mumbled. Arthur saw this was a lost cause.

After they had hunted a deer and three rabbits, they set up camp. Merlin started the fire, and made a stew quickly. Then he started to collect the herbs.

Percival and Leon looked at each other, before standing up. They stepped forward, and looked over Merlin's shoulder to see what he was collecting - they were little yellow flowers with a black stem. They immediately started to collect some, and Merlin, after a few moments, stopped, and looked up, confused. "What...what are you doing?"

"Helping you. You look ill, Merlin. You do too much," Percival explained simply. A darkness that had been lingering in Merlin's eyes vanished for a second, but that second was cut short.

Arthur had his feet up, and noticing the darkness go, started to joke. "Helping Merlin pick his flowers, are you?" he teased. Merlin immediately looked away, the shadow returned. Leon glared at his king disdainfully, before shaking his head. Gwaine frowned at the blonde.

"He does it with good reason, Arthur. Maybe you fail to see that. Leave him alone," he warned.

Arthur already knew that he was wrong. "Sorry...is...is the stew ready?" he uttered hastily.

Merlin rushed over, mumbling an apology. He dished out the food, and Arthur noticed, as Merlin handed it to the knights, that there was only five plates.

"Where's yours, Merlin?" he questioned. Merlin shrugged. He still didn't look up, and began to fiddle with a leaf.

There was a silence, before Gwaine said cheerfully, "Merlin, this is really good!"

"Yeah, it's nice..."

"You're really good at cooking..."

"Did your mother teach you?"

Arthur realised with an inner groan that that was the wrong thing to say, as Merlin just looked away, obviously hurt. He got looks from all of the company. He was sorry, but something in him wouldn't allow his lips to form the word.

"Let's go," announced Gwaine, standing up. He began to collect the pots, Merlin alongside him. When everything was cleared away, the horses were mounted.

Merlin was on the verge of tears. I knew it I knew it I knew it...Arthur just didn't appreciate everything he did. To Arthur he was a coward, to Arthur he was such a girl, picking flowers and cooking. He was just...so upset. So hurt. Nothing was ever going to change. He wanted to scream, to shout, to let Arthur know. But he didn't. Nearly a decade, and no thanks. No appreciation. Just an empty cavern in his heart.

He dismounted his horse the second they got back to the stables. He ignored the calls of the knights and half ran back to Gaius' chambers.

When inside, he slammed the herbs on the table, rushed into his bedroom, slammed the door, lay on his bed and sobbed his heart out.

Gaius heard his surrogate son, and it hurt. But he didn't know what to do. He had no children. So he allowed Merlin his time alone.

But Merlin wanted Gaius. He wanted his father. But his daddy was dead, had died in his arms. Never had he felt so alone. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Why him?

* * *

Morgana laughed. Finally. It was happening. It would be a matter of days before the climax reached its peak. She was breaking Merlin. Soon he would break. Then, he would snap Arthur.

Finally, it was happening.

* * *

**Bad Morgana. Poor Merlin. Now I'm listening to The Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato. You know, this so is Arthur Merlin bromance. It's a great song. **

**See yaz, peeps! Review!**

**BToA xxxx**


	5. Druid Girls

**Here is the next chappie, read and review and be a kangaroo!**

* * *

The Druid camp was silent.

A blonde haired girl ran nervously inbetween the tents and trees, her blue eyes flitting skittishly around her.

She ran away from the camp. She would be back in a second, but right now, she had a job to do.

She ran to a little river. The bows of the trees brushed lightly against the waters. The water was dark in the night but clear, and a few silver fish danced between minute bubbles.

"Jammy!" the girl whispered loudly. "Issy!"

No one came. The girl seemed scared for a second, before grinning.

"Jemima and Isabel, come out right now before I reveal a secret."

Nothing.

"Alright..." the girl mumbled. Then she cleared her throat. "Once, when visiting a citadel in the middle-west, Jammy decided to sing a song with the wrong actions. She did it down Ely Stre-"

There was a bang of flames. Out of the fire appeared a brown haired girl with green eyes.

"Shut. Up. We were held up. Some clumsy idiot decided that stay outside and keep out of trouble means when a maid comes past, help them by bringing about one hundred boxes to their cart."

The river bubbled slightly, and then out of it climbed Issy. She was not wet, but seemed a little bashful. "Sorry. She asked and I couldn't help it. And, Grace, back me up here. You would do the same."

Grace was doubled over with laughter. Issy started to grin, but Jammy gave her a glare that made her cower.

"Sorry. But I wasn't the one who told Emrys everything."

Grace looked up. "What?"

"She told him who we were. Or, she was about to. I changed the story."

Grace glared at Jammy. She was unfased. "So? If we tell him what Morgana's doing-"

"-She kills us. And speeds up the process. Really? Really, Jammy?"

She said nothing. Grace exchanged looks with Issy.

"Anyway, it's the past now," Issy said hastily. "It's bad. He's doubting past decisions."

"But...but that's the final stage!" Jammy cried. Issy shook her head.

"I did some further reading..."

"As always," smirked Grace. Jammy laughed.

Issy grinned. "Well, if I didn't know everything about the prophecy, our job would be pretty difficult. Anyway, the final stage is...he'll see her reflection. In water. And...and he'll try to get rid of it but half drown himself in the process."

There was a silence. "You can stop that, though? Your speciality is with water?"

"Not this time. But Morgana...she's cruel. I think...she wants to make him suffer more. So...there is apparently a further final stage. Where he'll see her reflection again but still healing. In a mirror..."

"And he'll try to break the mirror and it will cut him..."

"...and he'll realise he'll like the pain..."

"...and try to do it again until...well, you know what happens then," concluded Issy darkly. Jammy and Grace blinked.

"Fantastic. So...who's for more stalking him?" Jammy asked with dark amusement.

Grace nodded. A hurricane span around her and she vanished. Issy fell back into the river. Jammy erupted in flames.

A few seconds layer, back in Camelot, three peasant girls ran through the streets, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

**Holy banana, the plan is pretty evil!**

**review!**

**btoa xxxxxx**


	6. The Nearly Final Phase

***runs from torches and pitchforks* I know, I know! It's been forever! I'm sorry! But here it is! Don't kill me! **

* * *

The ice was thinning out. The blade was crushing, the point stabbing. If he was not himself, if he was someone else, he would say so much to him, he would tell the truth.

He could hardly breathe. He let warm tears run down his face. He was a servant. Just a servant. No more. Gaius had said the Lamia had simply pulled darker thoughts from the man's mind and let them spill.

Hadn't the knights told him he was worthless? And he knew it. His life was killing himself for the Once and Future King. He was lying to everyone, betraying the friendship.

But was there any friendship? Had there ever been?

And...the Lamia...they had attacked him. For months, his pale skin had been flecked with indigo bruises. They hadn't faded mentally. He was becoming a stranger.

Maybe that's all he ever was.

He was wanting forgiveness for sins not performed, wanting friendship through an iron wall.

He was irrelevant. Hanging on by a thread.

He had lost weight. He was gaunt, dark shadows highlighting his duller eyes. He was sad, lonely...

Gods, was he tired...

He couldn't keep hanging on.

The blanch face of the moon surveyed him as he sat helplessly by Freya. The girl he loved. The girl who had left him.

It was all his fault. All of it. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and crawled to the lake's edge.

One long finger brushed the smooth water. His eyes were begging her to come out. Begging her to be there.

Begging somebody to be there.

But there was no-one. She didn't come.

And he accepted he was alone.

Just as he leaned back, tears falling from his eyes, he caught a glimpse. A glimpse of a reflection of dark hair...

He leaned over. And saw the pale face of himself, saw his tears...

And suddenly, it changed. His features became more dainty, his hair longer, eyes fading from sapphire to emerald...

And she looked at him, contemplating him.

"Hello, Merlin. It's been a while."

"No...Morgana..." he breathed. His eyes widened as he looked at the black dot on his arm, that he had noticed for a while but thought nothing of it, run like ink into the image of two entwining vines, running through a skulls mouth, and the vines were like a chain...and one chain was breaking...

"What have you done to me?!"

And she laughed. "Only helped you see what you noticed before but never registered."

Merlin picked up the dagger he had fastened to his belt...he plunged the cool blade into the water...

* * *

**Poor kid. Seers, guys, he has da reasons to be depressedamundo. **

**Kk, c ya. Review pwetty pwease!**

**BToAxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. The Sign of Laige Amhras Eagla Bás

**Greetingsss, preciousssss. *gollum gollum*. We have been waiting for you, oh yessss. Now read, before we snapses your nasty little neckses, *gollum gollum*. My...Preciousssss...**

**Ok, sorry about that. Hey guys, guess what! Guess what, guys! I had a haircut! It is now just below shoulder length with layers and it's cuuuurrrrrrllllyyyyyy (naturally, but my hair was so frigging bushy you couldn't tell!) So I is happy.**

**anyhooooooo, this is the longest chapter so far with 1132 words! OOOOOH! SPARKLES!**

**So read it please. And can i remind u reviewing is pipsqueak. You do a smiley face if u like and a polite smiley face if u dont like, and then you simply hit Review.**

**Oh, and one last thing. Yesterday I went on a bike ride with my friend, and what did I wear? A RED NECKERCHIEF, BLUE TOP AND BROWN SHORTS. Coz i dont have brown trousers :D And not forgetting the belt. :D**

* * *

Arthur tapped his fingers on the uneven wood of his desk. Merlin hadn't been seen all day.

He had wanted to apologize for his behaviour yesterday…he had messed up. He had ruined everything. Merlin was his friend – although he constantly denied it. Maybe…maybe he had to tell him.

He watched anxiously as the sallow moon examined the world. He watched it as it appeared out of the hazy clouds and shine its hoary radiance onto Arthur's kingdom.

He had been requesting for his manservant all day. The replies were always the same: "The last I saw of him, he had been with you, Sire."

That was yesterday. This morning, Gaius had informed him uneasily that Merlin had sprung out of his bed at the break of dawn, and wherever he had run was yet to be discovered. The sovereign had presumed the young man had gone to the tavern, to drown the alcohol and disregard the happenings of yesterday, but after Arthur had received no lunch, he had gone to see for himself what Merlin was up to.

When he had arrived at The Rising Sun, and asked where he was, the bartender had looked at him as though he was a ghost, and said that Merlin had never set foot in his tavern in his life on his own – either he had gone to supervise Gwaine, or he had not bought a drink and spoken to people.

Arthur was mystified.

So…Merlin had never actually gone to the tavern? Merlin had never actually drunk anything there?

Merlin wasn't there?

The last feared him most. His manservant was missing.

And so the noble had begun asking around, to no triumph. Nobody had seen him. Not even Guinevere, who was slowly adapting to her life as a Queen. She had been one of the most anxious. Merlin was scarcely missing. In fact, Arthur now realised with a jolt, every time he had gone to the 'tavern', he had returned with a limp, or a wince, or some kind of injury or change of personality. Where did he go?

Accordingly Arthur had sat in his chambers, waiting for some kind of indication. None had come all through the hours of daylight.

Save for now.

Percival was barging through the castle like a bull. He cared for the skinny, pleasant fool. Sometimes, he didn't show it. He wasn't the type to talk very much.

Now, he drove the door open with premeditated vigour. Arthur looked up with hopeful blue eyes.

"Well?"

"I think…Arthur, we need to go NOW," Percival wheezed. Arthur stood immediately, and a shadow of dread misted his eyes. He grabbed Excalibur, sheathed it, and sprinted to the stables.

The two men mounted, Percival leading, and they galloped through the foliage in the forest. Percival was leading Arthur through a path that was vaguely familiar…

The lake.

"Why would he be here?" the fair-haired king wondered aloud. There was no response.

As they got near the edge, he realised Merlin wasn't there…or, he couldn't see him in the dark.

But he was there.

"ARTHUR!" Percival yelled, after five minutes of searching. Arthur ran over.

"No…" he whispered distraughtly.

There, in the water, was a red neckerchief – inches away from a knife.

"NO!"

Arthur kicked off his boots without a second thought. He ripped off his jacket and waded fretfully around in the water.

"I can't see him, I can't see him! Percival…you need to get help…please, please, please…Gaius, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon…HELP!"

He sounded terrified, frenzied…and Percival had already mounted.

Arthur was alone in the dark, the moon and stars leering at his attempts…the water was waist high…neck high…

A glimpse of a hand was all he needed. He took a deep breath, and succumbed to the icy depths.

He couldn't see clearly…his eyes stung with the pressure if the water… but he saw a glimpse of dark hair. He kicked down, reaching, bubbles arousing from his mouth and nose…

He grasped with the strength of an army Merlin's hand, his wrists. He hoisted him upward, and grabbed his limp form under the armpits. He kicked heroically, not giving in to how his lungs longed for air…

Finally, he felt himself emerge with a great gasp from the depths of the lake. Merlin was unconscious. Arthur cupped his hand under Merlin's chin, and swam on his side until he could support the boy out of the water…

More hands grasped Merlin, easing him of Arthur, who had a blanket wrapped around him. But the royal shrugged it off, and knelt by Merlin's unmoving form.

He heard himself muttering. "He's not breathing…he's not breathing…" He placed a hand on Merlin's chest, and let out a dry sob.

Elyan and Leon soothed him. "He's going to be ok…"

"It's all my fault," Arthur whispered. "All of it's my fault…"

Gaius made to move him out of the way, but Arthur, nearly defiantly, had already begun to press hard down on his heart.

"Come on, Merlin…" he pleaded. As if in reply, Merlin coughed. He choked. He shivered, and he spluttered a whole lot of water onto the ground.

"YES!" Arthur cried. "Come on, Merlin…come on!"

"And he says he doesn't care," muttered Gwaine to Percival. They sniggered.

Merlin took a great gulp of air, and snapped open his eyes. He sat up immediately. "M'rg'na…M-Morg'na…"

Arthur was puzzled. "What?"

Gaius intervened. "He's sick Sire, he needs food, warmth and rest…"

"No!" Merlin cried. "No, Morgana…she – she was here…in the water…she cursed me…I'm cursed…"

Arthur laughed nervously. "Don't be stupid Merlin…she couldn't have been here…"

"She _was! _You think I'd willingly drown myself?! She was here! Look!" He rolled up his sleeve. Everybody gasped. The sign was black and was obvious.

"That is the sign of Laige Amhras Eagla Bás!" Gaius announced. "It places doubt into the victim's mind, all dark thoughts brought to the surface, homicidal towards the end."

There was silence. Gaius continued softly. "Merlin…Morgana wants you dead."

Merlin's eyes widened, and then darkened.

"It must be the reason for you being not yourself lately."

"I know. I knew it. I thought that…somewhere…after…urgh." Merlin groaned, and ironed his head with his hand. Arthur placed the blanket around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered in his ear. The words were for Merlin only. And it worked.

His face lit up, the beam back. Gaius looked, bemused, at the two.

"We need to keep a closer eye on you Merlin," Gwaine said shakily. Everybody nodded in agreement, and when Merlin coughed and shivered again, he was placed on Arthur's horse, and they cantered back to Camelot.

Isabel, Grace and Jemima grinned from behind the trees. Luring Percival had been the best idea. Even if it _had _been Grace's.

Maybe they had delayed it.

But they had not stopped it.

* * *

**There you go! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BToA xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**PS APPLES**


End file.
